


Locked in with a stranger

by justleo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justleo/pseuds/justleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood is studying very hard for an important exam at UNI. When he realizes, it's really late at night and the almost-blind-and-deaf librarian has closed the door and turned off the lights without noticing he was sitting behind a pile of books. Alec is afraid to death of being alone in a dark place, but is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know you might be tired of me but I am seriously in trouble: I can't stop writing about Malec.   
> The worst thing is no one even reads my shitty works but it's okay because I am happy just by writing them.   
> Also, I wanted to apologize because I know I have serious grammar mistakes (bc I'm still learning how to speak English) but I beg you guys to correct me by leaving a comment below, or just sending me a message, I don't know, I will ALWAYS appreciate it <3  
> Anyway, I thank you a lot if you read the story, leave comments and/or kudos (which really helps me to get even more inspired)  
> Now, I'll leave you alone and I hope you enjoy this AU!

(Notes from the writer: When the text is in _italics_ , it's Alec thinking)

 

" _Jesus Christ_ " Alec thought. " _I can't read another book. I'm exhausted!_ "  _  
_

It was 6:45 pm, and the last thing he saw, apart from the books he has been studying, was the morning sun when he was getting into the library Building. He started opening books around 10:45 am, exactly eight hours. His mind was blowing. He only took a break to eat something at noon.

He left the books on the table and went to the bar next to the library. He attempted to tell the librarian old woman he was coming back in a few minutes, but she was so old she could barely hear some noises or see a shadow.

A young boy with his face covered in pimples asked him what he wanted to take and wrote "decaffeinated coffee with a dash of milk and two cookies" and left Alec behind. Twenty minutes later, he was back to the damn place. Before he sit again, Alec took three more books and sank his face in the pages.

His head was aching and he caressed his own hair, trying to comfort himself. The boy looked at what he wrote down and relaxed when he saw the notes and understood everything. " _I am nervous as hell, but at least I'm ready._ " Alec raised his head and saw a pile of books around him, blocking him from the view as a wall. Then, he glanced at his watch. 11:30 pm. " _But, the library is just about to close_ " and as he thought so, he heard a noise, coming from... the door.

"HEY! MA'AM! I'M STILL HERE! PLEASE DO NOT CLO-!" He yelled at the old woman, but she was already locking the door. As she has turned the lights off, the image of Alec waving at her was imperceptible. But Alec didn't stop kicking the door, and kept making as much noise as he could, even though no one was there to hear him.

"No! PLEASE! Please someone just get me out of here!" Tears were coming through his face, but no one was there to wipe them either.

Suddenly, his chest started to beat faster than ever, he heard something. He heard a breath. There was someone next to him: "I-is someone in here?" not only his hand was shaking, also his voice.

"D-don't worry. I'm a student too" Alec saw a shadow moving towards him.

"Where are you?! By the Angel, please tell me you're not a murderer because I'm already freaking out by the darkness"

"It feels like it won't be a hard time killing you, though" The person laughed.

" _How could this stranger laugh at this situation?_ " 

"Again, don't worry. It happened to me, once. And I was completely by myself. Worst night ever." Whoever this person was, Alec felt sorry for them. " _Locked in here, a whole night, just by himself? That must had been terrifying_ " 

"I'm trying to switch on the lights. Just give me a sec-" Finally, light. 

"Thank you!" Alec wiped fast his own tears off before the guy (who was actually quite gorgeous) could see them. "I'm scared of darkness. And loneliness as well"

"I'm thankful I'm not, because I wouldn't have survived from my first time locked in here"

"So... it really has happened to you before?" Alec said. "Then why didn't I hear you yelling at the woman with me?"

"I did, but I knew that if she wasn't able to hear you, she wouldn't have heard me either. Also, I noticed we were being locked when you started screaming like a little girl° He giggled. "I was studying really hard for my exam"

"I was studying that hard, too. But I was about to leave. By the Angel! If only I had left the library two minutes later!"

"Then I'd be trapped in here, again, by myself. That'd be really sad, dude. You know what it feels like? Luckily, I could at least, read some books" His irony was beyond Alec's imagination. " _Are you gonna tell jokes in this situation, for real? You must be the funny friend_ "

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm here! I should be already on my room... If only-" but he paused, and looked at the man's face. "I'm sorry, I'm being such an idiot. I should be thankful I'm locked with someone who's not a murderer, and also studies." Alec wanted to add " _and who's actually really hot_ "

The guy smiled. "Yeah, you should. What were you studying for?"

"My exam is tomorrow. English literature. I think I'll pass it, though. What about you?" 

"English literature, too. Did you take classes with Mr. Finnigan?" Alec chocked. 

"Yeah, did you?" Alec couldn't remember a single face from that class. Professor Finnigan was quite exigent and he always begged for silence. " _I think I'd recognize that beautiful face if I had seen it. What a loss_ "

"Yes, I did. I'm Magnus, by the way. And you? Are you going to tell me your name?" 

"Y-yeah, I-I'm Alec. Nice to meet you, although it's not the best place" 

"So, Alec." Magnus said, and he sat on the floor, ignoring there were chairs to sit in, "Are you living here, at the UNI?"

"Yeah, yeah. I've started college two years ago, so thanks to God I don't have a room-mate" And Alec joined him.

"Are you telling me that both of us are taking almost the same classes but we haven't seen each other yet until this very... moment? Do you hide from people or something?"

"Yeah, I kinda do. I don't really much enjoy parties, I went to a couple of them but it bores me"

"I'm one of those who actually plan parties. There's the answer" They both laughed and kept talking about themselves. Alec started feeling more secure.

 

After three hours of just chatting and reading a random short book, Alec yawned but didn't want to put an end of their conversation.

"C'mon, resist. Do you, I don't know, wanna play a game or something? So we don't fall asleep. It's only 3am and they open the doors at 6"  

"I don't really feel like. But we could try. Er, do you know one?"

"We could play Truth or Dare?" Magnus proposed.

"I don't believe we have much to do for Dare. Perhaps just Truth? Like, asking questions and that stuff?"

"It seems fine to me. You start"

"Me? Huh" Some questions were rounding in Alec's head, but none of them were the best options. He barely knew Magnus to ask him about his private life. "I don't know, do you like coffee?" He said, and laughed at Magnus' reaction. " _Or guys_ " 

"Yeah, I do. Do you ask me because you're hungry or you want to invite me one?"

" _Both_ " Alec thought, but said instead: "I'm hungry, and that was the last thing I ate since launch"

"You should have mention it before! I have cookies, want some?"

"Please" Alec answered, and Magnus took a package out of his bag and handed it to the other guy. "Thank you, a lot", without minding, Alec opened it and ate a fist of them. Magnus giggled and looked down. "What?" Alec asked "I was really hungry. And you should ask me something now. It's your turn"

"You're right. Okay, what kind of books do you enjoy reading?"

"Fantastic ones, mostly. Thrillers, too. But my guilty pleasure are romantic books. I'm pretty sure I've read all of them"

"I love romantic and fantastic books. I love it when authors mix them together" Magnus had this thing of smiling while he was talking. Something Alec really liked. "Now, you go"

"Favourite authors?" 

"This one's huge. It might be Cassandra Clare or J.K. Rowling, from fantastic books. But I love Pablo Neruda, as a poet. I definitely don't have one... Favourite books?"

" _Harry Potter_ 's books"

"NO WAY" Said Magnus "that's my favourite series of books, ever"

"Favourite characters from those books?"

"You're good at this game. It's quite difficult, but I'd go for Ron Weasley (male) and Luna Lovegood (female)"

"I love those" Alec replied, "but my favourite ones are definitely Hermione and Neville. But I also love Sirius Black as well"

"We're close" Magnus giggled, again. Alec thought he'd never get tired of it. "I love Sirius Black, well, everybody does. Now, what about favourite quotes?"

"You must give me some minutes to think this one. I have several ones" Alec started thinking really fast, but found one. His very favourite one:   
 _If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals - J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire)_ "

"Wow, I love that one. You're amazing, Alec. Shame on me for boring you with my silly parties, we should have met before" Magnus' smile wasn't nervous anymore. This one was secure and Alec noticed it. "Mine is  _I cannot understand your nature. If my nature had been made to suit your comprehension rather than my own requirements, I am afraid I would have made a very poor figure in the world._ Written by Oscar Wilde, The Nihilists"

Alec smiled too. He loved Oscar Wilde books, too. But he kept silent. 

"Do you agree with him?" Magnus said, expecting Alec to say something.

"What? Yeah, Oscar Wilde's quotes are always accurate. Even though I don't think he's always been true to himself"

"Well, you must think that XIX century wasn't the best one to confess your true self, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I know, I always think about it"

"You... always think about it?" Magnus looked surprised. 

"No, I mean" Alec laughed. "I do not like always think about it, but I sometimes think I'd be quite fucked up if I were born there"

"Why?" Magnus asked, but Alec felt really uncomfortable by his question. 

"Isn't this one my turn to ask something?" He said, and the other guy just smiled.

"You're right"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna bore you, but I'd appreciate comments and kudos <3 as much as corrections for my grammar!  
> thank you!

As the hours went by, Magnus and Alec were knowing each other's desires, most deep wishes, biggest secrets and darkest fears.

Alec knew Magnus was quite shier than he'd imagined for a guy who organises parties. And Magnus knew Alec actually enjoyed going out at night, he just didn't met many people, and his few friends weren't up to parties.

It was almost 5:30 am and both Alec and Magnus were lying on the floor, heads resting together, talking about their childhoods. 

"So, your dad ran away when you were just five?" Alec was shocked about Magnus' life. It was harder than he thought.

"Yeah, I kinda met him a few years ago in a bar, but he didn't recognise me. I don't blame him, he was too young and, honestly, I grew up with an awesome mom, I never lacked anything. Not even not knowing what a father is like, because when I was seven, mom got married again, and he's my real father. No one knows he adopted me, I've never told this to anyone. You're the first one" The older one looked at Alec and stared at his blue eyes. The last half-an-hour was about to end, and the guys were standing up, looking at the dawn in the window. Expecting the old, deaf and almost blind woman to open the doors.

"You can totally blame your biological dad for being an asshole. Your mother was young as well and she didn't le-"

"I know, I expressed myself wrong. I meant I-" Magnus couldn't keep his eyes off the guy, not even to watch the sunrise. "If he didn't leave, I wouldn't have had this amazing adoptive father..." He sounded nostalgic. "You're a good listener, Alexander"

Alec smiled. His nervousness was getting worse since Magnus's eyes were looking at his. "I never noticed that your eyes are green and yellow at the same time. What a strange mix!"

"Yeah, they're stranger than myself. If that's even possible" He laughed, "I did notice yours since I first saw you almost crying"

"I wasn't crying! I was freaking out!" Alec defended himself, but kept laughing.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Alec. They literally speak for you."

"Speak? Does it even have sense?"

Magnus smiled. He didn't know how to explain himself. "I meant, they're gorgeous. Just like you"

" _What the actual fuck_ " Alec was about to freak out, twice. " _Is he actually serious? Me? The gorgeous one? You're getting confused, Magnus"_

But he couldn't speak, he just kept staring at the other man's eyes as much as he could without looking like a freak. And then the other one moved. Magnus didn't step back, he was actually getting closer to Alec. 

A noise coming from the door interrupted the guys and Alec stepped away from Magnus and looked at the woman's astonished face. 

"W-what are you two doing here!?" She said, immovable.

"Mrs Aegaron, we were locked in here the whole night!" Alec shouted, expecting her to hear him.

"You, again?" She said to Magnus. "How could this happened to you, again?" 

"I don't know, you tell me" The guy said, bored and annoyed at the same time. "We're really tired, can we just leave? We'll act as if nothing happened, right?" He looked at Alec.

"Yes. As if nothing... happened" Alec was stupefied. " _Did he mean about the thing that-did-not-happen before she came?_ " "May I leave? I have an exam this afternoon and I really need some sleep... See you later?" Alec said to Magnus, but he didn't expect a response. So he just left the building and started walking to the one his bedroom was. There were a couple of people on the corridors, but he ignored them and went straight to his room. Took off his shoes and put on an alarm for launch-time. The sleep came easily and dragged him through the darkness and loneliness, again.

 

An unbearable noise woke him up. He got up and stopped it.

12:58 pm. He walked to the cafeteria and ate a big plate of fishes and tiny carrots. He always ate healthy. Alec really did take care of himself by eating well and exercising every night before bed. 

He ran his eyes over the place to see if Magnus was there, but he didn't find him. 

"Hey! I haven't seen you since yesterday morning! Where have you been?" His best friend, Leo, sat next to him. She was his age, and she also was one of the most beautiful girls there. There wasn't anything extravagant on her face, she was simple. But that made her pretty. Lots of people liked her, and Alec always wondered why did she like him so much. They've been good friends since High School, and both went to the same college. 

"Hi, babe. I've been studying really hard for today" Alec omitted to tell her about his night with a stranger.

"That's good, but you should control your schedule, you can't spend a whole day studying, you're gonna get sick!" The girl put her hand on Alec's forehead and a grimace appeared on her face. "Did you wake up late today?"

"Yeah, I was a bit tired" 

"Are you okay? You can't be nervous! You're gonna pass it, honey!" The girl was touching his cheeks and kissing his forehead when Alec glanced at his surrounding and saw Magnus staring at him, expectantly.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous, that's all" He stopped his friend and stood up, she grabbed his arm and they both left the cafeteria. "I need to tell you something, do you mind if we go to my place?"

Alec and Leo were at his bedroom. She sat on a chair, and looked anxious at Alec while he was preparing himself to tell her where he spent last night at, and with whom.

"Are you kidding me!? Do I know this boy?"

"I-I don't know. His name is Magnus..."

"Magnus Bane?" She seemed shocked. "Wow, I'd have never imagined this situation" she laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know him. I've gone to a couple of his parties, they're huge. We went together once, but you left early. As usual"

"Is he a nice person?" Alec asked. Not knowing why.

"He's amazing. So funny. You must have liked him. Everybody does. Anyway, I've talked to him a few times, I don't really know him that much, but, as I said, everybody likes him."

"Yeah, I really did like him, too. Although it doesn't seem the same for him"

"Why do you say so?" Leo was smiling.

"Well, we both really got to know each other. I mean, we spent like six hours by ourselves, we needed to do something"

"No way! You're telling me you've kissed him"

"What? No! I meant talking. We talked a lot and he told me really deep stuff about himself. But, to be honest with you, I kinda felt he was about to kiss me just before the librarian opened the doors"

Alec continued telling her about his night, and then looked at the clock. He only had an hour and a half to his exam, so he started studying while his friend was on his computer. 

5 pm. Alec was already introducing himself to the Professor Finnigan. He took his pen out and started writing. 

7 pm. Alec was handing his test to the old man and leaving the room.

" _That's it, I did it! Finally free of exams for a while_ " Alec started walking thinking about drinking a coffee but-

"Hey! Alec?" The guy turned back and it was Magnus, waving at him. 

"Hey, did you just finish your exam?"

"Yeah, I saw you leaving. Are you up for a drink?"

"I was thinking about a coffee"

"Then coffee is cool. Was it easy for you?" Magnus had his hands on his pocket. " _Those jeans look really good on him_ ", Alec thought.

"Yeah, like, it was quite hard, but fortunately, I knew the answers"

 

Magnus and Alec entered in one of the bars the campus had. This one was Alec's favourite. It was decorated with light-blue and light-brown colours, the place was peaceful and people there were quite formal. Tables were always clean with white chairs and sofas.

They both sat on a comfortable sofa, but what wasn't comfortable was Magnus staring at him, he was grinning.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Alec asked.

"I'm grinning because you're cute"

Alec brushed, "cute?"

"Yeah, cute. Didn't your girlfriend ever say that to you?"

"Girlfriend?" Alec was confused.

"Isn't Leo your girlfriend?"

"What? Where did you take that from?"

"I saw you two at the cafeteria" Magnus was looking at Alec suspicious, he wasn't grinning anymore.

"She's my girl-friend. Separated. Best friend, to be honest"

"Oh, that does make sense then" His grin was back. 


	3. Chapter 3

The same pimply-face guy who always took Alec's order, approached to their table.

"Hey, Alec! Did you pass your exam?" He smiled. Alec has always thought Eric was a good guy.

"Hey, Eric. I don't know yet, I have to wait. You okay?"

"Yeah, will you take the usual?" The waiter wrote down something.

"Yes, and you, Magnus?"

Alec didn't notice Magnus' look until he saw him. The guy he liked was expectingly looking at him. Though Alec knew Magnus never dragged his attention from Alec's face, not even to look at Eric. "I'm gonna take the same thing as Alec" Magnus said, still staring at the blue eyes of the boy sitting next to him.

Eric left them behind and Alec started biting his own lip and cracking his fingers.

"So?" Magnus said.

"So what?" 

"This guy, Eric? Is he your friend?"

"Er, we used to work together, last year. Right here. We're good friends, though I only see him here nowadays"

"Wow, I didn't know that you worked here! I still don't understand how I haven't met you before. Is this your favourite bar from the campus?"

"Yeah, it definitely is." Alec grinned smiley.

"Well, thank you then"

"Thanks for what?" he didn't erase his smile.

"You brought me to a very special place for you. And I appreciate it"

"It's just a bar..." " _For God's sake, I can't take this smile off_ "

Magnus was about to reply, but Eric came with two coffees and some cookies. "Thank you" Alec said, and Eric smiled back. 

"I hope to see you later, Alec" 

"Wow, that kid is really into you" Magnus sounded annoyed.

"Eric? What? He isn't. What is this thing of you that always matches me up with someone?"

"I must be a little insecure"

"Insecure? Of... me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're terrifying, Alexander"

Alec wasn't just terrifying, he was also stupefied. 

"What, did I shock your mind?"

"No, am I that bad?"

"What? Because I told you you were terrifying? At all. No one ever threatened me as a person more than you do. I can't read your mind, you always amuse me, Alec"

"Amuse you?" Alec drank his coffee faster than ever, and Magnus seemed happy about it. He took off his pocket some dollars and let them in the table. Magnus took Alec's hands and pushed him out of the bar. 

"C'mon, let's just take a walk, okay?"

"Yeah" Alec answered, though his heart was beating so hard he couldn't hear himself.

Magnus was still holding his hand.

"Um, so, you told me you go out for a run every night, right?" Magnus looked at the sky. The sun was setting, so they went to to the lake and sat on the grass. The view was beautiful.

"Yes, I do exercise a lot. I'm very healthy"

"I'm glad you are. I really like people who care about themselves"

"You like me, then" Alec laughed.

"Yes, I do" Magnus was serious, as serious as he was on the bar. "Do you?"

Alec brushed. He felt like a teenager. 

"Well, since I just met you today (really early, though), I do like you, too"

Magnus smiled. This was the time to finally kiss Alec, so he didn't miss the chance. He moved closer to the guy and stared for a while at his eyes.

"You're not going to kiss me, are you?"

"Yeah, it's just I can't stop watching these blue eyes of you, Alexander"

But the staring didn't last much time, and both of them closed their eyes to sink themselves on their kiss. 

The sun was setting through the space between their faces. Minutes were passing by, but instead of taking breaks for breathing, Magnus and Alec kissed each others harder. Magnus really did like Alec's hair, so he took the chance to swipe his fingers up and down through it.

Alec pushed Magnus closer and soon both bodies were almost blending. It wasn't in a gross way, just the opposite. The image was really romantic: The guys kissing and at its back, the night was shining at its best moment.

"This is really nice" Alec spoke "but I most go"

"Who are you? My Cinderella?"

"I might be" Alec smiled back, "but Leo and I accorded to dinner together and I'm late"

"She must understand. I barely know her, but she's really cool"

"Yeah, she is. But you don't know how she's like angry" 

"Well, in that case, I don't want you to suffer her anger" Magnus stood up and helped Alec to. "I'll walk you to the place you have to be"

"That's very polite from you, Magnus" 

"When will you learn I am a gentleman?"

Alec laughed at him and then kissed him. 

"What was it for?" Magnus was amused.

"For being a gentleman"

"Then why did you stop?" This time was Magnus that kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this story was going to have just three chapters, but I really liked this AU. I'll be adding more chapters ☺  
> Kudos, comments and corrections for my grammar are WELCOME and appreciated! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Again, THANK YOU. Comments and Kudos are EVERYTHING <3


End file.
